1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing a database of picture data, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for facilitating storage and retrieval of picture data in a workstation or a personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide databases of information stored in computers in which key words are used for classifying and retrieving the data. For example, when the database includes a dictionary, defined words are used as keys and, in response to input of a desired key word, information is retrieved which includes sentences defining the key word and perhaps also drawings. As another example, when the database includes a library, one or more of book titles, authors' names, names of publishers, dates of publication, and/or words indicating the subject matter of the books, may be used as key words.
It is also sometimes desired that data representative of pictures be stored in a database and retrieved on the basis of key words. For example, television stations or newspapers may maintain a database of pictures to be selected for broadcasting or for publication in a newspaper. It is known to index a picture database by key words that have been individually assigned to each picture so that the desired picture, or more specifically data corresponding thereto, may be retrieved on the basis of the assigned key words.
One drawback of known picture indexing systems is the need to perform a time-consuming process of assigning a unique key word to each picture at the time it is stored in the database.
Another disadvantage is that in known systems, the pictures retrieved on the basis of an input key word are displayed sequentially, one at a time, so that the selection of a particular one of the retrieved pictures is slow and inconvenient.